kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inkigayo
thumb|312px Inkigayo (Korean: 인기가요; English title: The Music Trend, zuvor Popular Song) ist eine südkoreanische Musikshow und wird von SBS ausgestrahlt. Es wird jeden Sonntag um 12:10 PM KST live gesendet. Die Show zeigt einige der neuesten und beliebtesten Künstler, die auf der Bühne auftreten. Seit dem 18. Februar 2018 wird sie von Mingyu, Chaeyeon und Song Kang moderiert. Die Show wird von der SBS Open Hall in Deungchon-dong, Gangseo-gu, Seoul aus gesendet. Geschichte Inkigayo debuted as SBS Popular Song in 1991 as a chart show, but was canceled in autumn 1993 because it was replaced by TV Gayo 20 (TV 가요20). It was later revived in 1998 with its original title and format. In 2003, the chart format was removed and was replaced by Take 7, where seven of the most popular artists from the week are featured and the most popular artist receives the award for Mutizen Song. In spring 2007, the program changed from a recorded broadcast to a live broadcast in an effort to boost ratings, as well as changing the English name to The Music Trend. On November 2, 2008, the program moved from 3:20 pm to 4:10 pm Sunday afternoons, airing before Good Sunday, also to boost ratings. In spring 2010, the program expanded to 70 minutes beginning at 3:50 pm every Sunday. On July 10, 2012, SBS announced revamping the show removing the Take 7 system and Mutizen Song award, explaining that "we believe that rather than the ranking system, the most important thing is the genre K-Pop being recognized worldwide. Therefore, we have decided to abolish the system after much discussion. There’s really no meaning behind a ranking system. We have decided to undergo this change in hopes that viewers can just enjoy the music. There are a lot of K-Pop stars in the music industry that have talent. We wanted to break free from the repetitive system, in which artists release new songs and perform, so we plan on redesigning our system by having the concept of more special stages. For viewers to enjoy the music, we will have more collaboration stages and much more." The revamped show, without Take 7 and Mutizen Song award, began on July 15, 2012.3 On March 3, 2013, the program announced the revival of the chart system with Inkigayo Chart. The new chart is a collaboration with the Music Industry Association of Korea's Gaon Chart, and began March 17, 2013.4 Starting on October 2, 2016, the program changed its broadcasting time from 3:50 pm to 12:10 pm. Along with the time slot change, the program changed its logo.5 }}| } }} |- | style="white-space:nowrap; background:#B3B7FF; text-align:center;" | SBS Popular Song (1991-1993): |colspan="1" style="background-color:#B3B7FF"|15. Dezember 1991 - 29. Dezember 1992: Seo Sae-won 02. Mai 1993 - 20. Juni 1993: Bae Chul-su, Kim Hee-sun |- | style="white-space:nowrap; background:#B3B7FF; text-align:center;" | SBS Popular Song (1998-2007): |colspan="1" style="background-color:#B3B7FF"| 01. März 1998 - 24. Mai 1998: Kim Seung-hyun, Jun Ji-hyun 28. Juni 1998 - 29. November 1998: Lee Dong-gun, Kim Gyu-ri 06. Dezember 1998 - 16. April 2000: Kim Jin, Kim So-yeon 23. April 2000 - 31. Dezember 2000: Ahn Jae-mo, Kim Min-hee 07. Januar 2001 - 09. März 2001: Ahn Jae-mo, Son Tae-young 18. März 2001 - 29. Juli 2001: Song Chang-hwan, So Yoo-jin 05. August 2001 - 13. Januar 2002: Lee Jong-su, So Yoo-jin 20. Januar 2002 - 18. August 2002: Kim Jae-won, Kim Jung-hwa 25. August 2002 - Februar 2003: Kim Jeong-hoon, Kim Jung-hwa 09. Februar 2003 - 24. August 2003: Kangta, Yu-min 07. September 2003 - 24. Oktober 2004: Kim Dong-wan, Park Han-byul 31. Oktober 2004 - 05. Juni 2005: Kim Dong-wan, Han Ye-seul 12. Juni 2005 - 23. Oktober 2005: Andy, Park Hye-won 20. November 2005 - 16. April 2006: Andy, Han Hyo-joo 23. April 2006 - 18. Februar 2007: Kim Hee-chul, Ku Hye-sun |- | style="white-space:nowrap; background:#B3B7FF; text-align:center;" | Inkigayo (The Music Trend) (2007-heute): |colspan="1" style="background-color:#B3B7FF"|25. Februar 2007 - 07. Oktober 2007: Kim Hee-chul, Jang Keun-suk 11. November 2007 - 04. Mai 2008: Kim Hee-chul, Song Ji-hyo 11. Mai 2008 - 30. November 2008: Eun Ji-won, Huh E-jae 18. Dezember 2008 - 19. Juli 2009: Eun Ji-won, Yu Seul-ah, Lee Hong-gi 26. Juli 2009 - 24. Januar 2010: Ha Yeon-joo, Taecyeon, Wooyoung 07. Februar 2010 - 11. Juli 2010: Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Sulli 18. Juli 2010 - 13. März 2011: Jung Yong-hwa, Sulli, Jo Kwon 20. März 2011 - 13. November 2011: Jo Kwon, Sulli, Lee Gi-kwang, IU 20. November 2011 - 27. Mai 2012: Goo Ha-ra, IU, Nicole 03. Juni 2012 - 19. August 2012: Goo Ha-ra, Lee Jong-suk, Nicole 26. August 2012 - 02. Dezember 2012: IU, Lee Jong-suk 16. Dezember 2012 - 28. Juli 2013: IU, Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Hyun-woo 04. August 2013 - 26. Januar 2014: Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Hyun-woo, Minah 02. Februar 2014 - 09. November 2014: Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Yu-bi, Kim Jun-myeon, Byun Baek-hyun 16. November 2014 - 14. Dezember 2014: Hwang Kwang-hee, Kim Yoo-jung, Kim Jun-myeon, Byun Baek-hyun 28. Dezember 2014 - 05. April 2015: Hwang Kwang-hee, Kim Yoo-jung, Hong Jong-hyun 12. April 2015 - 30. August 2015: Kim Yoo-jung, Hong Jong-hyun, Jackson Wang 05. September 2015: Kim Yoo-jung, Jackson Wang 13. September 2015 - 03. April 2016: Kim Yoo-jung, Jackson Wang, Yook Sungjae 10. April 2016 -29. Mai 2016: Jackson Wang, Yook Sungjae 05. Juni 2016 - 26. Juni 2016: Verschiedene 03. Juli 2016 - 22. Januar 2017: Gong Seung-yeon, Yoo Jeong-yeon, Kim Min-seok (SP) 05. Februar 2017 - 04. Februar 2018: Park Jin-young, Kim Ji-soo, Kim Do-young 18. Februar 2018 - heute: Mingyu, Chaeyeon, Song Kang |} Gewinner 1. Platz 1998 2016 2017 2018 Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:SBS Kategorie:Fernsehshows Kategorie:Musikshows